


3x03 "Exodus Part I scribble"

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scribble that just hopped into my head now while I was printing out the Document From Hell. "What if it was Boomer not Three." Spoilers up to and including 3x03. Characters - Downloaded Sharon and Caprica Sharon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you think you're doing?" The note of demand switched to shock as there was abrupt recognition. _"You."_

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing." There was a long pause. When she didn't reply, Sharon spoke softly. "I'm actually surprised you didn't think of doing this yourself, Boomer. They're killing our people - torturing them - and you're letting them."

Boomer lowered her head and nodded. "But - we should at least try to live together in peace - there has to be more than just war."

Sharon gestured around her. "We're standing in a detention centre. _This_ is a war whether you like it or not. I'll give you points for trying - but you've failed. You know it and I know it."

Boomer's face twisted. She took a step towards Sharon whose hand didn't waver as she held the gun up.

"You know I'll shoot you if I have to."

"Yeah, I know that." It was a crooked smile but she didn't stop walking. Her hand reached up and she pushed the jacket slightly and studied the dog tags. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up in shock at Sharon who nodded.

"Lieutenant Valerii?" she whispered.

"Lieutenant Agathon, actually," Sharon replied, lifting her chin up. There was a trace of pride in her voice, although there was also sympathy. 

Boomer blinked. "I knew you married Helo but I had no idea they would ever come to trust me ... you again."

"Believe me. It wasn't easy," Sharon said grimly. Boomer flinched and Sharon immediately looked regretful. 

"Boomer - I know it wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"It must have been so hard for you .... after everything ... I did," Boomer said, swallowing hard.

Sharon nodded. "You sure you don't mind about me and Helo?"

Boomer gave a brief laugh. "No of course not. Helo and I were never more than friends."

"But you always knew he had feelings for you."

"I knew ... but - well...."

"There was never anyone for you but the chief," Sharon said, finishing the sentence for her. "I can't say I really understand that one. I assume you know he's married now? With a kid?"

Boomer nodded and Sharon's face tightened in sympathy. Boomer had lost everything and there was nothing left for her anymore. Despite everything that had happened, Helo's love and support kept Sharon steady. Boomer on the other hand was caught between two worlds and had lost the love and regard of all those about whom she had cared - still cared.

"Come back with me," Sharon said impulsively. "We can explain things to Adama."

Boomer flinched again "No. I can't face him. Not yet."

Sharon nodded. She held up the launch keys. "You know what these are for. You know we're leaving. When this whole project is declared a failure - they're going to want to punish someone. You'll be boxed."

Boomer didn't move for a moment but then she exhaled slowly and stared into the face that was identical to her own. "Maybe that's a fair punishment for all the things I've done."

"Forgiveness is possible, Boomer. I've finally learned that."

"I can't go back. Not yet."

Sharon nodded. "Fine. There's a lot you can still do for us." She hesitated. "And - if things do go wrong, and you need my help. Find a way to contact me - and I'll help you." She reached out her free hand to take the hand of the other woman. Her clasp was strong and steady.

Boomer nodded. "Shouldn't you shoot me in the kneecaps now or something?"

Sharon shook her head. "I trust you. Like Adama trusted me to send me on this mission." She turned to leave. As she got to the door, Boomer's voice stopped her.

"How did it feel?"

Sharon paused and turned her head. The other woman's eyes were filled with tears and her voice shook. "How did it feel when you were reinstated by Adama?"

Sharon's throat tightened and she felt tears prickling in her own eyes. "It felt good. It felt real good." She turned and walked out the door, brushing at her eyes. She smiled when she heard Boomer's parting words.

"Good hunting."

The smile faded. They would never meet again. They both knew that.


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I while back I wrote 3x03 Exodus Part I scribble that was based on What if it was Boomer not Three." This is a brief continuation of that story that just popped into my head - it's AU given the direction of canon. Downloaded Sharon, Samuel Anders.
> 
> Spoilery for events from the first four episodes of season 3. Again, not posted anywhere except my journal.
> 
> Given the latest developments, I figure that this is the last chance I'll have to write Resistance / New Caprica fic ... or Boomer redemption fic - which makes me sad because I really liked that storyline...

Boomer shivered slightly as she walked down the street alone. She kept her head high despite the insults hissed at her as she walked past. A stone came hurtling through the air and she moved to the side, not even turning to see where it landed.

"I need to speak to Samuel Anders," she said coolly to the rather disreputable-looking man standing guard.

"He ain't got no use for Skinjobs, _sir_ ," he drawled insultingly, his gaze sliding over her in an insolent fashion.

"Understandable, but that doesn't change the facts. I need to speak with Samuel Anders." Her voice was slightly louder.

"Is there a problem out here?" A voice demanded impatiently. A tall, well-built man stepped out onto the dark, muddy street. He stared down at her narrowly, looking mildly startled but not entirely surprised to see her.

"You".

"Yeah, me".

"The other Sharon said she'd run into you when she got the launch keys. I asked her if she'd blown your head off. She said no". He stared at the large mud stain on her white jacket. "Not very good at ducking are you?"

"Maybe they just had good aim," Boomer said with a shrug, dismissing the blotch on her clothing where a hostile human had hit her with a handful of mud. "Samuel Anders?"

"Yeah". 

Boomer held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Boomer".

Anders' mouth slanted into a slightly ironic smile as he declined to shake her hand. "Not Number Eight?"

"Boomer," she said firmly, her hand still held out politely.

Anders shrugged. "It's just a name, it doesn't really frakking matter".

"It matters to me," Boomer said in a low voice and pulled her hand back. Something in Anders' gaze changed.

"It's fine, let her in," he ordered the guard who scowled and stepped aside, watching with disapproval as his leader held the door open for the Cylon in white with the soft, quiet manner. "Welcome to my office," Anders gestured sarcastically, indicating the dingy interior with an exaggerated gesture. He stood, hands placed on his hips as he studied her closely. He was bigger than the Chief and had a more muscular build than Helo's tall, wirey frame. 

"Why are you smiling?" Anders demanded suspiciously.

"Sorry. Kara always did go for the big, athletic jocks - you are so her type," Boomer said, grinning. An involuntary smile flickered across Anders' face.

"I'll try to take that as a compliment". His smile faded. "I haven't seen her in four months".

"She's alive," Boomer told him quietly and told him exactly where to find her. Joy dawned in his face and Boomer nodded. "I haven't seen her, but she's definitely alive."

"So that's why you came? To tell me where Kara is?" Anders asked her sceptically.

Boomer shook her head, her face very grave. "I know Galactica's back. That you're planning to evacuate everyone - presumably tonight. I'm guessing you're going to be blowing things up as a distraction. I can tell you what to blow up that's going to cause the most damage".

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Boomer told him.

Anders looked dismissive. "I already know where most of the munitions factories are and we know that ..."

"I can tell you how to blow up the complex where our bodies are housed so that the Cylons on New Caprica can't be downloaded into new bodies," Boomer told him bleakly.

"That doesn't help - the existing ones will be with Baltar on Colonial One - they'll escape and then all this starts again".

"I can handle that," Boomer told him. "I need help though. I can't get my hands on the kind of equipment I need to kill them". She spoke briefly in a low, urgent voice, her dark eyes very serious and Anders' eyes widened. "It's the only way," Boomer pointed out. 

Anders pulled out a map and she gave instructions incisively, pointing out various locations on the map which Anders noted. He asked the occasional question which she answered without hesitation. 

Finally, Anders retrieved and put the equipment requested by Boomer on the table. She took off her jacket and began to fasten the belt around herself, the belt slightly too big for her slenderness. When her fingers fumbled and her hands shook, Anders reached down immediately, his large hands strong and reassuring as they covered hers.

"You don't have to do this".

"Yeah, I do," she told him. His gaze held hers and their faces were only inches apart. Her breathing was slow and steady. His own breathing quickened slightly at the nearness of her. A man could easily lose himself in that dark, unfathomable gaze.

"Let me help you with that," he said, his arms going around her to fasten the belt, his fingers fastening and tying. His mouth was against her cheek, grazing the smoothness of her skin. When he had finished, neither of them moved and Boomer lowered her head, resting it lightly against his chest. She breathed deeply and her fingers slid along the bare skin of his arm, lingering on the warmth of his flesh.

"Say hi to Kara for me?" she asked haltingly.

"I will".

"And to Sharon ... and tell Adama ..." She cut off her words. "No - forget I said anything," she said abruptly. 

Anders placed a finger beneath her chin and tilted her head back, staring into dark eyes that were shining with unshed tears. "There are other ways, Boomer".

"Not for me," she told him sadly.

"There's something very strange about the Number Eight model Cylon," he commented absently as his thumb brushed away the tears that were starting to slide down her smooth cheek.

"Yeah, that I know," Boomer agreed. She pulled back from him and he released her reluctantly, watching as she picked up her jacket and pulled it back on carefully, buttoning it with hands that now shook only slightly.

Anders stepped forward and his mouth dipped dangerously close to Boomer's, his mouth almost brushing against the softness of her mouth. At the last minute, there was a flicker in his thoughts of tangled blonde hair, a loud laugh and an infectious smile that haunted him and he pulled back, instead pressing his lips against Boomer's forehead.

"Thanks," she told him with a smile.

"Gods be with you," he whispered hoarsely. 

"I don't believe in the Gods anymore," Boomer told him with a wry smile.

"What do you believe in?"

"I believe that what I'm doing is right," she told him and reached up to touch his cheek lightly. "Good hunting," she said and then she was gone.

***

"Late. Like usual," Three said cuttingly as Boomer opened the door. Inside Colonial One, a council of war was taking place. The Dorals and Threes stared at her with obvious contempt. Caprica Six looked at her anxiously while the other Sixes merely conveyed various degrees of pettish annoyance. 

Cavil declined to greet her as was his custom. "Can we start now? I don't see why we had to wait for her in the first place. She never changes the tune of her incessant bleating," he said contemptuously.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting," Boomer said calmly and took a seat across from Baltar who stared at her with an odd expression in his eyes. The look of strangely calm serenity on the Cylon's face was unsettling. She looked peaceful and almost happy, a far cry from the tortured and troubled young woman he had known.

A violent explosion caused the ground to shake, illuminating the sky.

"I said can we start now?" Cavil repeated impatiently.

"No," Boomer said unexpectedly. Everyone turned to stare at her in puzzlement. "It ends now," she told them and with perfectly steady hands, set off the bomb that was wrapped around her body.

***

"Looks like the Skinjob came through after all," there was admiration lacing the disbelief as they stared at the explosion that destroyed Colonial One.

"Don't call her that," Anders said harshly as he stared at the flames that lapped at the sky.

The man looked puzzled. "What the frak should I call her then?"

"Her name is Boomer".


End file.
